The invention relates to a process for the production of 1,2-dichloroethane, hereinafter referred to as “EDC”, which primarily serves as an intermediate product in the production of monomer vinyl chloride, hereinafter referred to as “VCM”, which, in turn, is used to produce polyvinyl chloride (PVC), and the invention also relates to a facility for running the said process.